Devil's Eye
Devil's Eye ''is a Parody-Role Playing Game made by In-Verse; its alternative names are: ''The Warriors who Fight Time ''or ''Phantom's Eye. The game has themes such as friendship, road to the adulthood, the seven deadly sins, etc. The game will have a digital release only on PlayStation 4, Nintendo Wii U, Xbox One, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. Rated E. A PC Edition is in the works and is confirmed to be Freeware version. And is also planned for Steam, making this the first game in the company to be released in Steam. Gameplay The game plays like your typical Role Playing Game. This time, with a World divided thing like the Mario ''series, has science fiction and fantasy genre, the player or the players enter on houses, hotels, restaurants, or castles, instead of dungeons. The weapons and powers consist on element powers, any cutting weapon, and a few firearms, and also NEO powers that could be the equivalent of the spells and sorcery of the wizards, witches, warlocks, etc. The system also resembles titles such as ''Dragon Quest ''and ''MOTHER ''series. It's also confirmed that is an open world, meaning that worlds can be traveled every moment if the player wants. The Phantom's "avatar" idea is watching the player and deciding his or her actions, these could make him or her an ally or an antagonist, but eventually the final boss despite being friends or enemies is the same. Weapons *Gun *Pistol *Sword *Katana *Longsword *Magic Wand *Brute force *Water Gun *Basketball *Soccer Ball *Football *Poison *Axe *Comet Ball *NEO e-LEMENTAL magic **Water **Earth **Fire **Air/Wind **Thunder **Ice **Dark **Light **Nature/Wood **Metal *Hammer *Arch and bow *Rapier *Beast Summon *Jet lasers. Story Set in a futuristic world, 2650. A boy who did suddenly fell unconscious in the middle of a sidewalk, without memories of his moments prior to his mysterious "visit", as nobody in the city recognizes nor knowing about him, he will recover his old life, without knowing that he's the host of the next warlord of the Neo Race; advanced humans with superior qualities. He names himself: ''Milo, the one who searches for the past in the present to the future... Joining a band of human heroes, and his best friend Death Slayer who knows about his amnesia, Milo will save the world while recovering his own memories - however, a mysterious creature, the player, is overseeing his actions, be careful what it is doing! The game's styles are steampunk and cyberpunk, with comic book-like cutscenes in certain occasions when the party defeats the World's last boss or fighting against Capital. However, the interactions between the characters are displayed in 3D chibi like models. Characters Phantom Male Standard Name: Altair Female Standard Name: Vega *Nationality: Unknown *Gender: Chosen by the player. *Age: It grows fast during the game. *Birthday: The day that you installed the game. *Occupation: N/A *Height: Varies *Weight: Varies *Blood type: Varies *Hobby: Varies *Hates: Varies *Debut: Episode 0 An NPC. Phantom is an mysterious being, nobody knows about it, but judging by its data, is notorious for being non human, non NEO too. But despite this, its personality start as shy and thoughtful. And grows fast, depending of the player's choice, his or her personality changes. Main Team The Five main characters in the game, each one possess a unique class who can be changed whenever more levels have. Milo the Warrior (Real name unknown or unpronounceable) *Nationality: Unknown *Gender: Male *Age: Physically: 15 to 17 years old. *Birthday: December 17 *Occupation: Prince of the Neo Race (Before his amnesia)/Student (After his amnesia) *Height: 1.65 m (Other sources state him as plain ol' 1.60 m) *Weight: 55 kg *Blood type: Unknown *Hobby: Any Single-related Sports. *Hates: Forgetting his very own memories. *Class: Warrior (Start) -> Warlord (After Promotion) *Debut: Episode 0 Milo is an amnesiac boy who lacks memories before his "arrival" to the earth, he's the host of the next warlord of the Neo Race, he's violent with many who are trying to harm or attack him, but shows affection when the person isn't violent, a pacifist at heart. (almost all the time.) Death Slayer/Rainer Fritz *Nationality: Unknown/German as Rainer. *Gender: Male *Age: Physically: 16 to 18 years old. *Birthday: January 23 *Occupation: The Prince's Bodyguard (as Death Slayer)/Shoe Shiner (as Rainer Fritz) *Height: 1.68 m *Weight: 58 kg *Blood type: Unknown *Hobby: Reading Books. *Hates: Injustice. *Class: Wizard (Before Promotion) -> Monk (After Promotion) *Debut: Episode 0 (NPC)/Episode 1 (Playable) Rainer is the alter-ego of Death Slayer, a childhood friend and servant of Milo before his sudden fall on the earth. He acts as a brother-like figure to him despite the latter's amnesia, Deathslayer as Rainer works as a local shoeshiner. Elle Chardin *Nationality: French *Gender: Female *Age: 20 years old. *Birthday: April 7 *Occupation: Journalist *Height: 1.63 m *Weight: 50 kg *Blood type: A+ *Hobby: Finding something new. *Hates: Being blamed by the boss. *Class: Healer (Before Promotion) -> Cleric (After Promotion) *Debut: Episode 2 (NPC)/Episode 3 (Playable) Elle Chardin is a journalist who seeks for information about the unknown and the mysterious things, but since there is a case that is about from the Neo Race that nobody knows, she will approach the circumstances and will befriend Milo for her news department. Leone Bonatti *Nationality: Italian *Gender: Male *Age: 18 years old. *Birthday: August 30 *Occupation: Student and member of the investigation club. *Height: 1.70 m *Weight: 57 kg *Blood type: B *Hobby: Adjusting his glasses and eating a lot. *Hates: Ghost stories. *Class: Rogue (Before Promotion) -> Ranger (After Promotion) *Debut: Episode 6 (Boss and later playable) Leone is a military tactician and future friend of Milo and Rainer, he's called the "Glass' man" for the sole reason that he never takes off his glasses, even at sleep. He's a big eater that never gets any fat for some mysterious reason. Thomas Xander Daniels (Called Thomas X. Daniels) *Nationality: American *Gender: Male *Age: 19 years old. *Birthday: October 8 *Occupation: Delinquent. *Height: 1.75 m (Other sources put him as 1.80 m) *Weight: 60 kg *Blood type: O- *Hobby: Drinking. *Hates: Being ordered. *Class: Berserker (Before Promotion) -> Thief (After Promotion) *Debut: Episode 8 (NPC)/Episode 10 (Playable) Thomas is a delinquent and a boy from a lower social class, he doesn't want to study and prefers to have problems rather than resolving them, he's a problem maker, but however, when he meets Milo, he changes his mind and will help him. Capital Capital is an Empire and an Allied Kingdom of many countries, governed by an ambiguous entity known as Mars (It's a girl, but others seem her as androgynous or a dude). Capital has a strong belief about humanity and any being stronger than the Emperor must be killed, they're also a fictional religion. Oliver R. Valentine (R. Stands for Reginald) *Nationality: English *Gender: Male *Age: 33 years old. *Birthday: September 10 *Occupation: Caregiver/Caretaker/Bounty Hunter. *Height: 1.85 m *Weight: 75 kg *Blood type: B+ *Hobby: Finding Challenges. *Hates: Firearms. *Class: Paladin *Debut: Episode 12 (Boss) / Episode 17 (Playable) He's a bounty hunter and caretaker who works for Capital, he knows about the Neo race and he wants to extinguish all of them without question, he founds Milo as a interesting challenge, he actually takes care of a girl named Emma Stolz. He hates firearms. Emma Stolz *Nationality: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: 15 years old. *Birthday: July 11 *Occupation: N/A *Height: 1.60 m *Weight: 45 kg *Blood type: AB+ *Hobby: Drawing. *Hates: Violence. *Class: Cleric *Debuts: Episode 12 (NPC) / Episode 20 (Playable) Emma is a young girl from Capital who follows Oliver on his daily hunting adventures in the city, she's innocent and cheerful when she sees a friend or someone smiling, but when she sees an enemy, her face change to a very serious little girl. She has curative powers. Prince Prince XV *Nationality: European (Country unspecified) *Gender: Male *Age: 27 years old. *Birthday: May 17 *Occupation: Prince *Height: 1.95 m *Weight: 95 kg *Blood type: O *Hobby: Wrestling. *Hates: Height complains. *Class: Monk (Before Promotion) -> Crusader (After Promotion) *Debut: Episode 14 (Boss) / Episode 19 (Playable) He's a Prince named Prince from the highest positions on the royalty, and also a member of Capital and one of the bodyguards of Emperor Mars, he's surprisingly huge for his duty, and anybody whould easily remark him as a bodybuilder, but is in fact a Wrestler. Mars (Real name unknown "Hildegard/Hilda", Surname Stolz) *Nationality: South American *Gender: Female *Age: 24 years old. *Birthday: February 19 *Occupation: High Emperor of Capital *Height: 1.73 m *Weight: 54 kg *Blood type: A *Hobby: Appreciation of Art. *Hates: Impure people. *Class: Shaman (Boss and Before Promotion) -> Marshal (After Promotion) *Debut: Episode 19 (Boss alongside Mr. Book Teacher) / Episode 21 (Playable) The Emperor who's in fact a young woman. She's the highest member of Capital, and her power is strong, to be equal of those from the NEO race, she orders Oliver and Prince what they do. She's also the "self-confessed" sister of Emma. NPC Haydée Chardin *Nationality: French *Gender: Female *Age: 20 years old. *Birthday: April 7 *Occupation: Journalist *Height: 1.62 m *Weight: 51 kg *Blood type: A- *Hobby: Cosplaying. *Hates: Doublespeaking. *Debut: Episode 2 Elle's twin sister, a cosplayer and also journalist too. But takes the job less seriously than her sister Elle. Later becomes the main lead in 777: Blood of Chaos. Anna Bonatti (Leone's Mother) *Nationality: Italian *Gender: Female *Age: Between her late 30's early 40's *Birthday: November 13 *Occupation: Restaurant Owner *Height: 1.71 m *Weight: 53 kg *Blood type: AB *Hobby: Writing. *Hates: Lazy guys. *Debut: Episode 11 She works in a Italian food themed Restaurant and she's the one who guides them in the mission work. She looks like more of an older sister rather than a mother. She also is the one who runs the in-game shop. Gen A mysterious man who's apparently the creator of the Avatar (Phantom). Worlds They're all named under subjects. Except the last one. #Physics Land #Math City #Biology Town #History Province #Chemistry Empire #Music Community #Art House #Phantom's World (also Named Literature World) #Special World (Hidden, when you did end the game, it will be included in New Game +) Bosses *Atom: Basic unit of all matter. The end boss of Physics Land. *Million: A pile of Numbers with money label. The end boss of Math City. *Plant: An evil old tree who happened to be possessed. The end boss of Biology Town. *Mr. Book Teacher: A book who talks. The end boss of History Province. *Poison: A poison in a tube. Boss of Chemistry Empire. *Hemidemisemiquaver: Also called Sixty-fourth note, is a music note. Boss of Music Community. *Pencil case: A possessed emotionless pencil case with its colors representing elements. Boss of Art House. *Phantom: The character that you developed or yourself is the very own final boss. As an adult, he or she now thinks that he or she's useless and is really ready to destroy the world for himself or herself. Final boss of the game, based on Giygas from MOTHER and Earthbound. Mooks *Yoyo-man *Juanjo *Galleta *Namrepus *Tab *B-Ianchi *Sr. Pantalones *Lleh *Nevaeh *Nomed *Legna *Pantruca *Cebollín *Mille-Feuille *Pasta dudes *Pizza man *Rawr *Candy man *Carnival dancers *Quarter note *Half note *Eight note *Pencils **Red Pencil: The leader, uses fire. **Blue Pencil: The second, uses water. **Green Pencil: The strongman, uses earth. **Yellow Pencil: The genius, uses air/wind. **Pink Pencil: The girl, uses thunder. *Dolls **Soldier Doll **Knight Doll **Crazy Doll *Phantom **Girl Phantom **Boy Phantom **Teenage Phantom (Female) **Teenage Phantom (Male) **Adult Male Phantom **Adult Female Phantom **Phantom Core *Grim Reapers **Rap bones **Dancing bones **Metal bones **Happy bones *Zombies **Zombie lolita: Elle and Haydée's look a like. **Bombee: A zombie who has an intelligible voice. **Noom: A Zombie who has a funky rainbow colored hair. **Nus: A giant zombie who wants to eat... humans. *Aliens *Horseman without head *Bounty Hunters *Police Officers *Capital Soldiers *Capital Cultists Music The music is a mixture of 16-bit styled music, midi, jazz, classical, and symphonic music. In the First half is mainly lighthearted with a few drama music, then in episode 36 it suddenly changes. Episode List *Episode 0 - Prologue #Episode 1 - Sudden Appearance #Episode 2 - No memory #Episode 3 - The Rose Journalists #Episode 4 - Fool #Episode 5 - Atom #Episode 6 - The Military Tactician #Episode 7 - Wacky Numbers #Episode 8 - Fighting Streets #Episode 9 - Retorica #Episode 10 - The Math in the Street #Episode 11 - Hello to the Town #Episode 12 - The Hunter from Capital #Episode 13 - Crazy Nature #Episode 14 - The Wrestler Prince #Episode 15 - Evil Three #Episode 16 - Read more about History #Episode 17 - Oliver Joins Cause #Episode 18 - Only the Emperor knows. #Episode 19 - Facing Mars #Episode 20 - Mr. Book #Episode 21 - Hildegard Stolz #Episode 22 - The Only Allowed to defeat you #Episode 23 - Beware!! #Episode 24 - Emma's Evolution #Episode 25 - Poison #Episode 26 - Blind Justice the Musical #Episode 27 - Ultimate Destructor #Episode 28 - Ascension...? #Episode 29 - Musical notes assemble! #Episode 30 - Sixty-fourth Note. #Episode 31 - Abstract Art #Episode 32 - Zombie dance #Episode 33 - India ink Scene #Episode 34 - Black and White Carbon #Episode 35 - Crayon Brothers Band. #Episode 36 - IRONY! #Episode 37 - What Happened with our friend?! #Episode 38 - Wandering Star Phantom #Episode 39 - Adios friends... *Episode 40 - Epilogue Gallery All made with the anime avatar thing from Rinmaru games. (I don't know how to draw, and there's some limitations, but these are the basic models.) Phantom *Male (Main Model) *Female (Main Model) Main Team *Milo *Rainer *Elle *Leone *Thomas Capital *Oliver *Emma *Prince *Mars Other *Haydée *Anna *Gen Trivia *The creator, SonikkuAensland is interested when after this is getting released, doing a fighting game based on this. With the main 9 and a few newcomers and possibly the two Phantoms being playable. Confirmed to be this game: Devil's Eye: The Tournament Fighters. *It is confirmed that the game was in development since the foundation of the Company. Reception The game actually holds a 78% of Approvation. Commom criticisms are some fans are confused about Phantom's role in the game as how the character is customizable and yet not playing as him or her, the similarities to other RPG's and some of the voices during the battles were corny and too antiquated. Prices *''Playstation 4 ''= 4,99$ *''Xbox One ''= 400 points *''Nintendo Wii U ''= 4,99$ *''Playstation 3 ''= 3,99$ *''Xbox 360 ''= 320 points *''PC ''(Freeware) *''Steam ''= 5,99$ Category:Downloadable games Category:Action RPG Category:RPGs Category:DLC Category:RPG Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Steam Games Category:Indie Category:PC Games Category:Video game parodies Category:Xbox Live Arcade Category:PlayStation Network Category:2015 video games Category:Humor Category:Satiric video games Category:"E" rated Category:"E" Rated Category:"e" rated Category:Games Category:Video Games